


Change

by justelaura



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x21, 3x22, Canon Compliant, a sort of character study I guess?, change, maiarobertsappreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justelaura/pseuds/justelaura
Summary: « You changed. »That was the first thing her mother said when Maia went finally home after all these years far from her parents.Maia took a deep breath.« Did I? » She asked nervously because she had no idea what else to say.





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day six of #maiarobertsappreciation week! And the prompt of the day is: change
> 
> Check the hashtag on twitter and tumblr for more amazing Maia content!

« You changed. »

That was the first thing her mother said when Maia went finally home after all these years far from her parents.

Maia took a deep breath.   


« Did I? » She asked nervously because she had no idea what else to say.

She thought about it for a few instants. Did she, really? Yeah, she did. Her hair used to be much longer, but she cut it after joining Luke’s pack, thinking it would be an easy way to mourn her lost mundane life. There was also this scar on her neck, which was the most obvious change, but Maia hid it carefully under a scarf. She didn’t want any questions about it because she couldn’t give any answers. At least, not the ones her parents were expecting.   


So yes, she changed. But she knew her mother wasn’t only talking about her appearance.   


A lot happened. Mostly bad things, but some good ones too. She wasn’t the same girl who dreamed about studying in one of the most prestigious schools and being a marine biologist. Hell, sometimes she wasn’t even in human form.

She was different. She trusted people less and raised her voice more. Being a werewolf and having to deal with these shadowhunters thinking they were superior made her this way. Being abandoned by the ones she loved the most didn’t help either.   


She changed. Physically and mentally. But she was still this hard working girl, ready to fight for justice and her heart full of hope for a better future. A confused girl who made mistakes and thought she learned from them, but who would eventually do them again. An exhausted girl who dealt with so many battles. A selfless girl who wanted to protect her friends and help them when they were in trouble. A lost girl who had a lot of fears holding her back. A brave girl who wasn’t afraid to face the danger head-on. A heartbroken girl who thought she already had lost everything but who lost so much again. A passionate girl who loved learning new things. An angry girl who was tired of being used and lied to. A determined girl who never stopped trying, over and over. An amazing girl who would win at the end.   


Simply, a girl who was born to be a leader.   


She changed. Of course, she did. That was an obvious fact. But deep down, she was still the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it! Don't forget to let a kudo and/or a comment thank you in advance!
> 
> You can find me on twitter (@Onceuponavideo1)!


End file.
